Songs To Sing in the Shower
by lass-that-is-gone
Summary: He hears her singing in the shower, and got the shock of his life. Congratulations Shikatema fans!


The contents of the take out container must have been an unidentifiable mush already. Temari will most likely force him to eat it or send him out again to get another, with a time limit.

It was aggravating since she was the reason why the food got ruined. He had to elude Ino, who had been on a date with Sai, because she'll most definitely have a field day once she sees the dumpling and fried rice meal for two. The food was from that troublesome oriental food stall located far from his neighbourhood that Temari ardently likes.

Typical troublesome woman.

He sighed as he trudged the couple of steps that led to his front door. But the lethargy drained out of him when he twisted the knob and found it locked. The slow canter of his heart increased in tempo, and he felt his throat run dry. She locks the door whenever she is in the shower and alone in the house. Temari. In the shower.

With that thought reverberating in his mind, Shikamaru unlocked the door with his own key with a bit more enthusiasm. Upon opening the door, he heard the rush of water from the shower…and Temari singing. Temari. Singing.

They have been together for a while, and have known each other longer, but never had he ever heard her sing. Hum, maybe, but never singing a song. Especially a song that was upbeat and has repetitive lyrics.

_Hey, I just met you._

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe?_

Shikamaru was dumbfounded, head hurting from piecing the idea of Temari and singing a silly pop song together. The behaviour was utterly out of character. If his head wasn't on the verge of short circuiting, he'd probably laugh and try to check if she's dancing along to the tune. Shikamaru soundlessly plopped on the sofa instead, and listened to Temari beginning to just mumble the lyrics.

She probably forgot or did not know the rest of it, for she began singing another song. It was an older song, something that his mother would listen to. It was a song usually sung with high, powerful vocals.

_And I…_

_Will always, love you…_

Shikamaru winced at her attempt, and had to swallow the snicker that crept up his throat when she started coughing. Temari decided that the song isn't going to work, so she settled for another one. Holding his laughter in became harder with the next song, because she sang it with a faithful imitation of the song's singer.

_Oh, baby when you talk like that,_

_You make a woman go mad,_

_So be wise, and keep on,_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

Kiba had made them watch the music video of the song back when they were genin. It involved a lot a hip thrusting and belly dancing. The image of Temari dancing like so would've made his blood run hot, but she was passionately butchering the song, that he used a throw pillow to muffle his sniggering.

At last, she turned the shower off. Shikamaru breathed deeply, trying to rein the remaining laughter in. If she sees him sitting there giggling, he might have to spend his lifetime as a paraplegic.

His eyebrows shot up when she began singing in a sultry manner, as if trying to lure someone in.

_Baby can't you see, I'm calling_

_A guy like you, should wear a warning_

_You're dangerous, I'm fallin'_

She was singing the song in her own way, altering the tone to fit her low, husky voice; almost drawling and slurring the words. Shikamaru might not be a musical person, but he knew that Temari wwas doing that particular song justice.

_Too high, can't come down_

_Losing my head spinning 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now_

All mirth now gone, Shikamaru stood from where he sat, feeling slightly lightheaded with the sudden change of mood. She must've heard and felt his presence as soon as she stopped her concert, and began singing seductively just to get him wound up.

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

He padded towards the bathroom and saw her silhouette, illuminated by the light bulb and hidden by the stained glass door. She was patting her body with a towel, slowly for good measure, and for the shinobi that watched her on the other side, entranced.

Shikamaru gulped as the song approached its end. The door slid open, and he could never forget the intensity of her ocean coloured eyes and the slow, sweet movement of her lips as she sung the last lines.

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_**-END-**_

_**A/N: Aaand ya'll know what happened onwards ;) This is the canon pairing that least surprised me, because of the numerous hints that Kishi kept dropping. Title came from a spotify playlist, ad I apologized for the 90's kid choice of music.**_


End file.
